


The Years that Followed...

by who5555



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who5555/pseuds/who5555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's friday, which means it's movie night at the home of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Years that Followed...

"Hurry, love, the movie's 'bout to start!".

It was November of the year 2004. A quiet friday night in the city. The sun had set just two hours ago. On the streets, no sound could be heard, but the quiet hoot of little owls. On the house, there was the comforting sound of a fire cracking, a teaspoon on the tea cup, a cookie being chewed. No lights were on on the television room. The only thing that made it not completely dark was a low light coming from the television itself. If it wasn't for it, you could swear that there was no one else in the room - if it wasn't for the noise as well. Besides the cookie, the fire and the tea, there was also the sound of a low breath. In and out. The curtains were closed. 

Remus Lupin was a 44 year-old werewolf. He became wildly known after the Second wizard War, for being a werewolf - usually known for being violent and disgusting - but also a very kind and brave man. He was now an inspiration for all the werewolves out there. He gives a lot of lectures and works in the inclusion of the kind and all the other magical creatures into society. He briefly married another great witch named Nymphadora Tonks, but that fell through as fast as it came together. Right after the war was over, Tonks declared her love to be a wide thing and said that she needed space and time to go all over the world, and to love as many people as she could. He understood her, and they peacefully signed the divorce papers. As briefly as it was, though, their relationship created another human being, whom was the light of their lives: Teddy. Teddy spent time with both of them equally, or not, it really only depended on him. Sometimes he woke up eager to see the world, so he would travel with his mother. Other times, he felt more like staying home and reading, going to family meals, so, he would stay with his father. It was all really friendly. On the last family meal they had - and, this time, Tonks also made an appearance for it was Christmas -, Teddy and his cousin, James, entered a discussion on whether who had the best parents. It all ended up on a big game of questions and answers between the parents. It was a tie. 

For four years now, Remus had retired. He was living on a cottage, on a wizard village in Scotland. He wasn't living alone.

Sirius Black lived with Remus. Sirius was a charming little wizard. He was a survivor. Sirius escaped death in 1996, and spent two years in the Saint Mungos Hospital for Magic Maladies and Injuries. He didn't fought in the war, and it bugs him to this day. When he first left the hospital, he lived three months with his godson on Godric Hollows. They treated each other like brothers. Soon, it became a disaster (the house was a mess!). It was by this time, though, that his godson proposed to Ginny Weasley - his smart and beautiful wife, mother of his kids - and that Remus divorced Tonks. Seeming like the most obvious option, Remus proposed to Sirius to move in with him. It all seemed very natural for all of them, after all, they were best friends. But, as it turned out, it was more than that. A few weeks after moving in together, they announced that they were a couple! Shockingly enough, it didn't shock anyone. They made a party, everyone showed up and gave them presents. Sirius liked to call all the kids his grandkids. On Sundays, he insisted on taking them all to his house and mess it all up. Remus didn't mind, though, he loved to have a full house. Teddy loved Sirius. He was the best argument to use against James, when times of comparing the parents came. Teddy would get up all smirk (taught by no other than Sirius himself) and say: "But I have TWO awesome dads! I win!". In fact, Sirius liked kids so much, that he considered opening day care center for kids under eleven years old. He dreamed of having a kid of him own, too. After learning the truth to his brother, it was a dream to adopt a little baby boy and name him after him - Regulus James. Remus would laugh and say "Aren't there enough James' on this family? I bet that bugger is laughing at his importance right now, wherever he is!".

Despite living in a quiet wizard village, their house was filled with muggle accessories - Arthur Weasley claimed it to be his favorite place in the world, and often came with the kids on Sundays. There were microwaves, freezers, lot of cars, muggle toys - the kids' favorites -, a collection of motorbikes that would leave any muggle jealous - Sirius' toys -; and, the coziest part of the house, the television room. 

It was Remus' idea to have a television room. He saw it on a rainy day, when he was doing his whereabouts around the Muggle cities. He fell in love with a television set that was equipped with the best sound system. He charmed the delivery boys to go to the village and install it for them. Before uncharming them and sending them home, he allowed Sirius and Arthur half an hour of interrogation. They asked about planes, the traffic lights, the government. Molly Weasley sent Remus a howler on the next day thanking him for giving what her husband always asked of her, and she could not provide. 

So, ever since the room was installed, Remus and Sirius spent their friday nights cozy under thousands of blankets - some muggle acquisitions, some knitted by Molly, some knitted by Grandma Tonks; it was known that they had a collection of those -, eating popcorn made on the microwave - sometimes Sirius would even adventure himself onto doing it on the oven - and watching movies. They loved movies. They watched everything. It's been a while that they have been wanting to try out a trip to a theater, though. But as soon as Arthur heard the possibility, he asked to come along. And then James, and then Victoire, and then Tonks… So they decided to find a date and take the whole family. For now, they would stick to the television room. 

 

\----------

 

"Sorry. I was trying something new!", Sirius said, handing a brown popcorn to Remus. 

"Oh? What is that?"

"Just try it. What's tonight's movie?"

"This one", Remus pointed at the dvd as he took a handful of the brown popcorn, looking intrigued at it.

"Mean Girls", Sirius read out loud. "Sounds fun! What's it about?"

"Dear Merlin, love, this is delicious!", Remus had his mouth full of sweet popcorn. 

"I knew you were gonna like it!", Sirius looked very proud of himself, even in the dark, Remus could sense it. "All right, now, let's watch it".

They squeezed under the pile of blankets and pressed play. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least three other chapters planned, but it may take a long while for me to write 'em.


End file.
